<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Smile, for me?“ by po3t (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908680">“Smile, for me?“</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/po3t'>po3t (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Depression, If You Squint - Freeform, It’s short, Langst, M/M, OFC - Freeform, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Open Ending, Read tags, Self-Harm, Suicide, bro i lowkey hate keith in this, but i kin lance, but that’s cool, haven't been for OVER a year, im not active in this fandom anymore, klance, klangst, like he’s genuinely a good person to kin, like seriously, ps i resonate with lance in this fic, so naturally i projected onto him, trigger warning, yeah uhm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/po3t</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Did I hurt him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“Smile, for me?“</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MAJOR trigger warning. Read the tags... please.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was so in his head, the thrum of his headache had lost its shy nature long ago. Now it was taunting and glorious in its painful song. Why did it have to turn out this way? Lance swore things weren’t supposed to work out like this. </p><p>So he sat in his room, the bed soft and plush beneath his thighs. They screamed as he scorched them. A ruby red gracing the faint freckles littered there. He wished he’d cry, maybe then it’d make sense. He wasn’t ill mentally, rather he was sad. He swore it. </p><p>Keith had never felt the same way. Lance had known this since the beginning, but at the time he refused to cross paths with that ideology. He had used him. They weren’t rivals, Lance knew this now. Rather Keith had played with the idea until he was ready to leave him behind. </p><p>It hurt. It hurt so much. It was karma. He deserved this. He felt a familiar tightness, confessing to be responsible for the drying liquid that had been dripping down his calves. How could he have been so foolish. </p><p>Maybe he was too sensitive. But there was always the fact that Keith didn’t care about him. Plain and simple. It wasn’t even him overthinking himself into an episode. He’d known when he’d gotten a blatant “I don’t care.” Second hand or not, he could trust Hunk not to lie to him. Although he bet Hunk hadn’t meant for it to slip. </p><p>What are you supposed to do when your first love tells you he doesn’t care for you? Grieving was the obvious answer. Lance didn’t deserve to grieve though. He deserved everything he has gotten for the way he treated Keith. He felt guilty, but that wasn’t enough. He couldn’t deny that he probably broke him much more than Lance currently was. Why was he such a douche? Where did Lance get off treating Keith like that? </p><p>Keith might’ve been his first love, but he can’t remember a singular time he wasn’t jealous of him as well. When it came to Keith, love and jealousy were mutually exclusive for Lance. The way everyone seemed to adore Keith despite his snappy personality. Meanwhile Lance always got the short end of the stick. And it wasn’t even as if he wasn’t apart of those who fell at Keith’s feet naturally. Bowing and poised, would’ve done anything for him. </p><p>It wasn’t even Keith’s fault. Lance was just a fucking dick. He didn’t get to feel this way about Keith. Keith had others. Keith didn’t care for him. He was self aware at the very least.</p><p>Lance remembers the time they were a bit closer than usual. Regularly talking and cracking jokes. Lance also remembers the time had to watch as Keith did that with others, significantly more free than when he’d allowed Lance to be that person. Why was he so hesitant with Lance? </p><p>He didn’t have an answer.</p><p>But,</p><p>He did have a blade.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>